Zero Is Not Nothing
by drago123
Summary: Zeon Ray life sucked... but when he enter The Wammy's House, his whole life changed! Yaoi! MattxMelloxNearxOc AKA MMNZ
1. Zero

_**Hi first deathnote fic so flames are welcome!**_

_**Warning: There will be yaoi**_

_**Disclaimer I do not own Death Note… if I do L will not die T_T**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'Sigh' I was walking down the road alone… my parents just died… my name is Zeon Ray, I was a unwanted member of my family…

When I was a baby… my parents did not even want to carry me just because I was born in the 13th Friday. Yup my parents were religious and idiotic… I have been top in class but no matter how good I did, my parents did not even praise me, instead, they constantly abused me. To me I was just an outcast to the world.

I tug my scarf and my kitten hat (Before you say anything yes I like my characters to look adorable!) and walk down the street. A few assholes almost tried to rape me… though they all had been beaten into a bloody pulp.

"Are Zeon Ray?" I turned a round startled by the fact that someone called my name. An old man who looked about eighty years old came up too me.

"My is Watari and I have been told to bring you to our orphanage." He said as he gave a fatherly smile.

_Really?_ I thought, as I do not trust him though I did want to have some fun messing with him to see his reaction

"You do know we were brought up not to listen to strangers. And what proof do you have that you were not like some other guys just now that wanted to rape me." I exclaimed ending it with a smirk.

"Hmm… you are right I do not have any proof of that but I would like you to follow me, even if it is a trap you still can protect yourself. I mean how hard would it be to take an old man like me when you manage to beat ten adults thrice the size of you in less then five minutes?" he ended with a smile

I was shocked_. He saw me?_

I followed him since I did not have anything to say anymore and I also did not have any place to stay.

I was brought there by a limo (And dang this guy is rich! I mean come on cool gadgets and computers in a car? God what did I get into) and stare up at the building in front of me… honestly if anyone call this a mansion it is a understatement.

The whole place is like a size of three times of a big amusement park!

"So I will be living here now?" I asked still in awe of the building.

"Yes I will be taking you to the owner of this mansion. Please follow me."

As I was following Watari, I earned a few curious stares of the people there… though a lot of them were glaring at me, which I don't know why, I have not done anything right?

"This is your caretaker, Roger."

Roger looked up to me and smiled (No, not the pedo smile)

"Well nice to see you my name is Roger."

"My name is Zeo…"

"Sorry I am afraid you cannot tell me your real name. I would need you to think of a new name."

I tilted my head curious and asked why.

"Well you see our orphanage is made up of kids with hidden talents and most of them have become very successful. You would have to think of a new name as some of the jobs in your future may need you to not reveal your name."

Oh? So the kids here are geniuses? Though something is not right…

"But may I know why some people were glaring at me?"

"Well we have a ranking system here and most of the kids do not like newcomers since they feel threatened that their positions may be taken. You see we have a famous detective named L that came from this orphanage. This orphanage main purpose is to find a successor to L and that is where the ranking system comes in. But don't worry though; I am sure you will make some good friends. Now onto your name please?"

I pondered for a while and wrote _Zero_

Roger seemed to widen his eyes and asked. " May I know why you chose that name?"

"Zero… a number that is the starting and means nothing. No one would want nothing. I am the unwanted."

"Well Well it welcome to Wammy's House, Zero."


	2. Wammy's House

_**Wao no reviews at all… Hahaha. Never mind I am still bored so I will still update this.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Death note… if I do you have no idea what Mello would do to Near.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>I was then brought to a class and told that it was free period so I can move and get to know about the orphanage.<p>

"Hey so you're the new comer?" A red headed boy went up to me.

"Yes…"

"My name is Matt. What's yours?"

"Zero…"

"Well Zero I will be giving you a tour!"

I was let to a room where a lot of kids were either playing cards or video games.

"This is the play room, we usually have fun around here! I usually play the video games here!"

I look around and saw many ordinary kids… except for one kid, wearing all white playing card stacking all by himself.

"Who's that?"

"Oh that just Near. He's number one here second is one of my best friend, Mello! I am third though…"

I scanned through the whole room and did not see anyone out of the ordinary until I saw someone kicking Near's card stack. He had a bowl cut and blond hair.

"So I presume that that is Mello?"

"Hahaha… yeah he don't really like Near very much but I think Near is okay."

"How childish."

"Eh!" Matt look shocked

"Well he looks like some kid throwing a tantrum onto someone better than him."

It seems like Mello heard me as he stomped towards me glaring at me with a scowl while Near just widened his eyes.

"Hey who the hell do you think you are you newbie!" He screams at me.

"I am just Zero and I was just saying what I think…"

Before I even finish my sentence, Mello launch a fist at me. I just simply grab the fist and twist it a bit and hold him down. Everyone just gasp. I smirked as I let go.

"Matt lets go I want to see more of the orphanage!" I whined as I pouted.

"R-Right!" he said as we went out of the room.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Wow you are so cool how did you do that to Mello! He is like the best fighter in the whole school!"<p>

"Ahahaha… I just know some self defence."

"Right… anyway this is your room, its just opposite of the room I share with Mello. And this is also Near's room so I guess you two are roommates I guess. His legs are not able to move properly so be sure to help him with anything! Breakfast start at 8am and ends at 9am. 9am to 11am is morning class. 11 am to 12pm is lunch and 12pm to 4pm is free time. 4pm to 5pm is afternoon class and 6pm to 7pm is dinner. All the time not stated you can do what you want. 10pm is lights out and Roger usually check if the light is out in each room as we go to bed." Matt then sigh. " I will write you a schedule since you should not be remember all.

"No need." I blankly stated and cough for awhile and started mimicking Matt's voice. "Right… anyway this is your room, its just opposite of the room I share with Mello. And this is also Near's room so I guess you two are roommates I guess. His legs are not able to move properly so be sure to help him with anything! Breakfast start at 8am and ends at 9am. 9am to 11am is morning class. 11 am to 12pm is lunch and 12pm to 4pm is free time. 4pm to 5pm is afternoon class and 6pm to 7pm is dinner. All the time not stated you can do what you want. 10pm is lights out and Roger usually check if the light is out in each room as we go to bed." I said.

"T-THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I SAID! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

"I have what you call a photographic memory…"

"Really!"

"Yeah… I guess." I said sweat dropping.

"Hahahah… its almost bed time you should go into your room."

I went to my room after saying goodbye and saw Near playing chess in the room.

"Um… Hi?"

"Hi…"

"So I guess I am your roommate guess?"

"Yeah…"

I sighed and move towards him and join in the game.

"You know you should really stop being so antisocial you know Near."

"Hnn…"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>It was pretty easy for me to adapt to the Wammy's house. I seem to have fun with Near and I was also manage to be his friend or some sort. Being with Matt and Mello is a bit weird I guess… Matt is always cheerful while Mello seems to rarely smile. Nonetheless we are counted as friends.<p>

It is a normal day in the Wammy's House as I watched the teacher teach some formula. I did not need to take any notes because of my memory and Near was playing with his stack of cards under the table. Matt was playing his Gameboy and Mello is eating his chocolate.

I was able to go from 459th to 4th in the Wammy's house in a couple of days much to Roger's surprise.

After a few days at the Wammy's house, I found out that Matt and Mello are in a… relationship? Well well surprise surprise, though I also manage to dissect our relationship. Matt was already friends with Mello so they are practically on the same island while there is a lake between Mello's island and Near's Island, I was like a bridge between the island, Mello and Near's relationship can still not be counted as friends but it is going to be close though. But there seems to be a small glass wall on the bridge though. So I guess that is what is separating Near and Mello…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay this is a new chapter and I am so happy that I finished this quickly!<strong>_


End file.
